starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Box
The Jewel Box is a special item in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. There are actually two of them, one for the Crown Jewels in both seasons and another one for the Wizard Jewels in the second season. It is where the seven Crown Jewels of great wild magic had been placed together in by the good wizard Merlin, connected by a magical matrix, until it was stolen and opened by the evil Lady Kale who wanted Merlin's magic. The box is vital for the Jewel Quest and can be accessed only using Merlin's Key. A new Jewel Box for the Wizard Jewels is introduced at the series' very finale. Crown Jewels box Merlin himself used to be magically bound to the Jewel Box by his magic key so only he could open it. But when he gave up on that bond to stop the evil Lady Kale when she tried to seize the jewels (the bond summoned him briefly when she opened the box), Merlin also broke his ties to the physical world and now cannot return to the world. And once the Crown Jewels' matrix was then broken, magic all over Avalon will be unstable until all the stones are found by the Jewel Riders in their Jewel Quest and replaced in the Box by Princess Gwenevere. Until the balance is restored, the jewels belong to their lands and now are causing wild magic outbreaks. The Jewel Riders hope that if all seven stones are found and replaced in the Jewel Box, Merlin might be transported out of the wild magic, fully restored, and brought back home. Through most of the series, the Jewel Box is appearing to the Jewel Riders on their missions to retrieve the Crown Jewels only when Gwenevere uses the Merlin's Key. The more lost Jewels that are found and brought to the Jewel Keep in the Crystal Palace, the more Avalon can resonate with the power of good. "]] At the end of the first season, Lady Kale manages to seize the Box with all the Crown Jewels using her anti-magic, but she cannot open it and access the Crown Jewels without summoning Merlin again every time she tries. The Jewel Riders reach out to Merlin to help them defeat her. When she at last does open the Jewel Box, a bad surprise awaits Kale as she is trapped by the Crown Jewels and destroyed by the secret great good power of the Crystal Palace. With Avalon mostly made safe from wild magic again, the Box is stored at the Jewel Keep, now bound to the Jewel Riders. Wizard Jewels box 's hands in "The One Jewel"]] A new Jewel Box is introduced only during the second season's finale, already containing the secured Wizard Jewels of six ancient wizards. The box is given to Princess Gwenevere by Queen Anya and King Jared to get it to the Heart of Avalon for the final showdown against the returning Lady Kale and the new enemy Morgana. Gwen and Ian face and defeat Kale by using the Wizard Jewels in the box and the mystical Staff of Avalon, but then Morgana succeeds in stealing the box away. This leads to the events of "The One Jewel" in which the Jewel Riders need to win each of the Wizard Jewels again from Morgana, so Merlin can use the jewels' power against her through the titular One Jewel, which he does. Behind the scenes The Jewel Box used to look different during the series' pre-production (as seen on the left). The draft script for "Lady of the Lake" described the second one as a golden case, but in the show it is a square-shaped emerald box with a glass dome cover. Category:Magic Category:First season Category:Items